witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Penelope Gardiner
Penelope Gardiner, born Athena Browning, was the main antagonist in Season 1 of ''Witches of East End ''and a powerful witch. Penelope was also the mother of Dash and Killian Gardiner along with her late unnamed husband. Personality Penelope was a sophisticated, beautiful, manipulative and rich socialite and she will never let anyone forget it. She also seems to be nice and motherly. She also has a dark side; she is cold, manipulative, cunning, ruthless, and evil like her father. Biography Early Life Penelope was born, in the early 1900's into a wealthy family, her father was Archibald Browning, a powerful warlock and cult leader. Penelope loved 1906 Ingrid like a mother. Her father was killed by Joanna Beauchamp and she was later spelled by Joanna to never remember East End. She was born with the name Athena Browning however she later changed her name and faked her death sometime in the 1960's. She has two sons Dash Gardiner and Killian Gardiner. She took Dash and Killian's powers when they were just children to become stronger in order to kill Joanna. Like her father she also wanted to go through the portal to Asgard. Throughout Season 1 |-|Season 1= Pilot - At Dash and Freya's engagement party, the two are sitting and kissing. Penelope interrupts the two and takes Freya away to talk to her. Penelope says that she hopes that they both can have a mother-daughter relationship because she never had a daughter. She then starts to discuss with Freya about how she was raised and that she wants to teach her about etiquette and style. She then takes a kish from a platter. Freya feels angry because Penelope just insulted, and whispers "I hope you choke". Penelope begins to choke, but is quickly taken away by Dash. Penelope disguised as Joanna uses a spell to summon an enemy of the Beauchamps out of the painting named Doug and commands him to kill Freya. She does this because she has a personal grudge against the Beauchamps but that is not revealed until later in the season. Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. - The Shapeshifter/Penelope has framed Joanna for the murder of Bill Thatcher and the attempted murder of Maura Thatcher. Freya, Ingrid and Wendy then try to bail her out needing $10,000. They eventually get the money, but whilst they are rejoicing The Shapeshifter/Penelope watches them using Hydromancy , feeling angry. She then goes to the tree outside of the Beauchamp Family Home and uses the Malus Amplio to curse the tree to bring bad luck on their family. Today I Am A Witch - At the Beauchamp home, The Shapeshifter/Penelope attacks Joanna and begins to choke her. Freya then walks in. The Shifter and Joanna tell Freya to use her power, but Freya doesn't know which is her real mother. Joanna then uses Freya's middle name to prove that she is the real one. The Shifter, not knowing anything about Freya, starts to walk towards her. Freya then (using telekinesis) throws a knife at The Shapeshifter/Penelope, but she dodges it using Smoke Teleportation. A Few Good Talisman - At Fair Haven Penelope is looking at an old picture of Dash and Killian when Freya walks in. Penelope then tells Freya that they were the best of friends until a woman came between them. Now that her, Dash and Killian are in the same town she wants them to be a family again. She then ask Freya to convince them to come to dinner and Freya wanting to be on good terms with Penelope says that she'll try making Penelope happy. Freya then using a spell is able to get both Killian and Dash to Fair Haven making Penelope very happy but Killian decides to leave because he has a date and Dash has to go to the hospital. Penelope is then left with Freya Freya tells her that she did try and Penelope gets that. She then tells Freya that everything with Killian is always a challenge and tells her about Killian and how he had the best schools asking for him but two weeks before the auction he breaks his arm in a drunken bar fight. She then tells Freya that Killian has run away from anyone that's ever loved him and that he is afraid of being happy. Freya then tells her that she hopes that Killian stays in East End for Penelope. Electric Avenue - Penelope is first seen with Freya holding an antique dress that the workers had found at the east wing of Fair Haven. Dash then walks in and they both try to hide the dress. She then says it's much better than the tacky dress that Elyse was going to wear at Dash's first wedding she then exist the room. After Killian suffered from and electrical shock at The Bent Elbow he almost died but is saved by his brother Dash. Penelope then comes to visit him in the hospital happy that he is alive and then start to stroke his hair. She tells him "Soon as you get out of here we need to get you a haircut". Killian then tells her "You do relieved I almost died tonight and plus I'm not seven", Penelope replies "But I'll always be your mom". Potentia Noctis - In the East End Public Library Penelope pays a visit to Ingrid who is working there. She then shows Ingrid a sketched picture of one of her past lives hugging a little girl. Penelope then says that the woman must be a relative of hers and Ingrid agrees. Ingrid then cooks up a spell to mentally take her back to 1906. In 1906 Ingrid comes into Fair Haven where Archibald is reading a story to a little girl named Athena. Athena then jumps up and runs to Ingrid and hugs her. Athena tells her that she missed dinner and that Ingrid promised to braid her hair but it was late and Ingrid promised to do it tomorrow, Athena filled with joy then went to bed. The next day Ingrid is preparing to run away with Archibald but is stopped by Wendy. Archibald then comes in with Athena and telekinetic-ally pushes Wendy away and knocks her out. Wendy then wakes up and creates a Metal Ball and aims it for Athena Ingrid however intercepts it and is throw over the staircase and dies. Athena is heart-broken as she stares at the life-less body of Ingrid. Joanna then comes in and sees her daughter dead on the floor. Archibald then starts to strangle Wendy for kill Ingrid. Joanna then saves her sister by casting a spell over a knife and stabs Archibald causing his body to go up in flames and disintegrate. Penelope is on the floor crying after watching her father being killed. In the present Penelope over hears a conversation her son and Freya are having about eloping they then tells her that they have decided to wait. Penelope hugs Freya and something on the back of Penelope starts to move. Unburied - Penelope disguised as Joanna is first seen in the cemetery where she pours a potion over the grave of one of Ingrid' past life who turns out to be the one from 1906. An arm pops out and a corpse makes it's way to the surface. Penelope then reveals that she it not Ingrids' mother but she is Athena the daughter of Archibald Browning. Ingrid however is not alive but is reanimated and looks the same as she was in the coffin Penelope than cast a spell over her to make her look normal. Penelope sends Ingrid on a mission to retrieve the Serpens Clavem from Wendy and in return Ingrid can kill her aunt. At the library an event is taking place and Penelope is greeting guest while Ingrid is getting the Serpents Clavem. Ingrid however failed and is killed Penelope is then seen at Fair Haven and is looking at a painting of her father and says "I need more power". Just then she thinks of a plan and says "yes" and begins to smile. Snake Eyes - In Fair Haven Penelope has cast a dark spell over a dozen white and send them to Freya with a letter attached to it. When the flowers arrive for Freya who is working at The Bent Elbow she immediately thinks that it is from Dash. When she picks up and smells the flower one of the thorns disappears inside of her skin. Freya is then becoming dizzy due to the torn Penelope then comes in and takes her to Fair Haven leaving Killian to take over Freya's shift. At Fair Haven Freya has become so dizzy that she lays on the floor and is knocked out. Penelope then goes to lit a candle and pours some wine into a chalice. She lights a few more candles and puts them around Freya she then drinks the wine and puts some on Freya's lips. Penelope was then able to steal Freya's powers by syphoning it out of Freya and into her she then stands up and her eyes are glowing red. Dash then comes home and sees Penelope holding Freya in her arms, Freya looking life-less. Dash then finds out that she was in Anaphylactic Shock and gives her a shot of Epinephrine. Freya then wakes up and is feeling much better Penelope then tells Freya that she is glad she is alive and exists the room. Later Freya discovers that her powers are gone. At the windows in Fair Haven Penelope is using Atmokinesis that had been enhanced due to her stealing Freya's power. A Parching Imbued - Wendy, Joanna, Ingrid and Freya are on the beach preforming a ritual to find out what happened to Freya's powers but do not know that Penelope has been watching them. She then sees Killian by the window in Fair Haven and goes to join him he tells her that he has decided not to go to Dash and Freya's wedding or rehearsal dinner and that he will be going to Costa Rico for the summer and that he promises to write this time. Penelope is heart broken that her son is leaving and looks out the window looking at where the wedding ceremony will be. She then goes to the catacomb and starts preparing to exact her revenge. Penelope is chanting over the Argentum when Amy walks in Penelope the tells injects Amy with the Argentum to keep her quiet. At The Bent Elbow The Shifter/Penelope has disguised herself as Joanna and attacks Freya but instead of killing her she takes a lock of Freya's hair and gives her a message to give to Joanna which is "Mortem Argentum" and then leaves. Freya then calls Joanna and tells her that The Shifter has just attacked her and that she can still see The Shifter walking down the street. Joanna then leaves in a hurry and starts to chase after The Shifter/Penelope but she gets away. Later that day The Beauchamps and the Gardiners are at the rehearsal dinner where Penelope gives a touching speech about Freya, Dash and the Beaucahmps. When Joanna and Wendy leave to get the door she goes snooping and finds a spell that Joanna and Wendy had cast over a painting that would show who The Shifter was. Penelope then changes the painting to show the catacombs under Fair Haven. Oh, What A World! - At the front of Fair Haven Penelope is casting a dark spell in a cauldron the cauldron then starts to glow and crows are released. It is the day of Dash and Freya's wedding and the dark spell brings bad omens on the Beauchamps like rain, Freya's vial ripping and a dead crow on there porch but they do not mind it and continue with the wedding. Ingrid, Wendy and Joanna are then seen helping Freya put on her wedding dress and burn sage. Penelope then comes in and tells Freya that her father wants to talk to her. Joanna ask Penelope why she keeps a painting of Archibald in her house Penelope tells her that she is just paying her respects. Joanna starts to call him a murdering cult leader and Penelope then starts to get upset and Joanna picks up on that. Before the wedding begins Joanna finds Wendy and tells her that Penelope might be The Shifter they then go to the catacombs to see if anything has changed. Wendy then reveals that she is not really Wendy but is Penelope disguised as Wendy she then electrocuting Joanna knocking her out. The real Wendy then goes looking for Joanna. In the catacombs Penelope has tied up Joanna and put her in a magic circle that binds her powers away and injecting Joanna with Argentum so she can be killed. She then reveals that she is really Athena and she wants revenge for Joanna killing her father and that she also took Dash and Killian's powers away to enhance her own. Wendy finds Joanna in the catacombs and start's to fight Penelope. Wendy is being strangled by Penelope she then breaks the circle that was binding Joanna's power. Joanna and Wendy were able to over power Penelope. Joanna then wraps a rope around Penelope's neck as Wendy hoist her up Joanna then throws Penelope into the furnace killing her and releasing Freya, Dash and Killian's powers back to them. |-|Season 2= In season 2 Dash revealed that the people in East End believed that Penelope committed suicide. 'Relationships' Family |-|Archibald Browning = Archibald Browning Archibald was her father lived in Fair Haven. She loved him very much after the death of her unnamed mother Archibald raised Athena/Penelope as a single father strengthing her bond. Penelope/Athena witnessed her father's murder by Joanna Beauchamp as a child and was ultimately scorned as a child. His murder was the driving force behind her grudge against the Beauchamp Family. |-|Dash Gardiner = Dash Gardiner Dash is Penelope's eldest son. They both lived with in Fair Haven when she was alive and he was dedicated to staying by her side. Though she stole Dash's powers when he was a baby, she loved him nevertheless and left him her family's grimoire as his inheritance with his brother, Killian. She was especially concerned about his relationship with Killian, having enlisted Freya's help in trying to fix their broken relationship. Penelope's death affected Dash greatly, only made worse by the fact that Freya left him for Killian and he was having trouble understanding his new-found powers. |-|Killian Gardiner = Killian Gardiner Killian is her youngest son. She cared for estranged Killian very much, however, Killian always felt that she favored Dash more than him. When Killian was a baby she stole his powers from him in order to make herself stronger for her revenge against the Beauchamp Family. Nevertheless, she was always concerned for Killian's well-being and was quite distressed by Dash and Killian's constant bickering. |-|1906 Ingrid Beauchamp = 1906 Ingrid Beauchamp 1906 Ingrid was Penelope's father's fiance and a mother figure to her. She loved her very much and cared about her deeply creating a very strong bond. When 1906 Ingrid was accidentally killed by Wendy she vowed venegance on her for taking away the only mother she would ever know. Allies |-|Vidar = Vidar Penelope recruited Vidar to help her kill Joanna Beauchamp due to when the Salem Witch Trials was being taken place Vidar allowed Ingrid and Freya's past lives at the time to be burned alive and as a result Joanna cut off his ear. When Penelope recruited Vidar he had already hated Joanna and joined her in an instant to defeat the witch. However he was defeated and killed by Joanna when she stabbed him through his chest with a fire poker. |-|Doug = Doug While Penelope continued to use her Shapeshifter alias she used Doug as an allie to help him get his revenge on Freya Beauchamp after she had trapped him in a painting for 80 years however Doug failed to do so and was once again trapped inside another painting this time being buried underground without Penelope's knowledge. Romances |-|Unnamed Husband = Unnamed Husband Nothing is known about him except he is her husband and the father of Dash and Killian. It is believed that he was mortal since she was able to die and possibly did not know that Penelope was a witch. Enemies |-|Joanna Beauchamp = Joanna Beauchamp When Joanna killed Penelope's father, Archibald Browning in 1906 she since then vowed revenge for many years until she found East End, that Joanna enchanted so witches could not find her. She disguised herself as The Shapeshifter to look like Joanna and framed her for murder however she was released when Wendy cast a spell on Maura Thatcher a woman who witness the murder to forget what she had seen. Penelope tried on numberoud occasions to kill Joanna but untimately failed each time until her last when she was defeated and killed by Joanna and Wendy. |-|Wendy Beauchamp = Wendy Beauchamp After Wendy has killed 1906 Ingrid Beauchamp Penelope grew hatred for Wendy due to Ingrid being like a mother to her when she was a little girl. Penelope reanimated 1906 Ingrid so that she could get her revenge on her aunt however she failed when Joanna rescued Wendy by killing 1906 Ingrid. Eventually Penelope revealed herself to be The Shapeshifter and was defeated and killed by Wendy and Joanna. Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' *'Potion Making' *'Telekinesis ' *'Healing' *'Atmokinesis' (Limited) *'Immortality' Individual Powers *'Shapeshifting' *'Hydromancy' *'Telekinetic Blast' *'Celerity' *'Dark Magic' *'Teleportation' Stolen Powers * Electrokinesis * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']] *'Telepathy' *'Aerokinesis' *'Premonition' *[[Aura Reading|'Aura Reading']] *[[Divination|'Divination']] *'Precognitive Dreaming' *[[Chlorokinesis|'Chlorokinesis']] *[[Geokinesis|'Geokinesis']] *'Illusion Manipulation' Trivia *She was changed from a main character to a recurring character in the final draft. *Penelope dies on june 26/27 of 2013 es:Penelope Gardiner Refrences Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Villains Category:Gardiner Family Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters